Struck Out
by Bloodra
Summary: Luigi wants to prove to himself that he can ask Daisy out and stop being a coward. He has a baseball game to participate in though, so he has to figure out how to open up to the flower princess and focus on the game at the same time. Things don't exactly go as planned for the green hero as he gets terribly injured. Rated T so far until later chapters, perhaps.
1. Swing and a Miss

**Author's Note:** _**I haven't seen much Mr. L/Daisy on this site and figured I could add to the little bit that's on here. I plan on making a couple chapters to this story so hold tight until then!**_

* * *

He's heard it all before. Coward. Second best. _Green Mario_. It's almost as if Luigi does nothing but live in his brother's shadow, which isn't true. He's done plenty of stuff! He saved his brother from King Boo, rescued Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom from the Chestnut King, and stopped Dimentio- Wait. He didn't like bringing up that incident. He, his brother, and Princess Peach swore to never speak about that adventure to anyone. It could cost Luigi's reputation, after all.

But anyways, enough about the past. Today was going to be the day Luigi did something spectacular; something very out of the ordinary for him. Luigi smiled to himself after dusting his trademark cap off and putting it on his head. Today, Luigi decided that he would confess to Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland. He and the princess have known each other since they first golfed together and though he's developed a great liking for Daisy, he's never expressed his feelings to her.

He won't be shy anymore, though. After today everyone will see that he can get things done and make accomplishments just like his brother. He'll prove to everyone that he's no coward and can ask the girl of his dreams out on a date! A light rapping from the other side of Luigi's door sounded then, startling the Italian and causing him to jump a couple feet high with a start.

"Luigi? Bro, our baseball game with the others is today. Are you up?" queried the accented voice.

Luigi recovered quickly and grabbed his sports bag from the top of his bed. "Of course, Mario. I'll be out in a moment."

Luigi met his brother outside their house and hiked to the local baseball field where most baseball games were had. This day's match was Luigi, Mario, Peach, Daisy, and a few other Toads versus Waluigi, Wario, and a few other goons they dragged into their team. Luigi had an edge to his step as he entered the stadium, his brother raising a curious brow behind him in interest.

"You're looking rather confident today, Weegee." Mario commented with a twinge of amusement. He followed Luigi into the locker room and smiled mischievously. "Did you have that dream about the- What was it? Fields of flowers and a sunse-"

"No! I did not have that dream again!" Luigi defensively shot back, red blush decorating his cheeks as he huffily set his equipment bag down and began taking the contents out. "And I'm just in a good mood today, okay?" Luigi relaxed, his shoulders loosening up as he did so. "I-I just…"

Mario noticed the concerned look on his younger twin's face and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Luigi, you can tell me what's on your mind. We're family after all."

Luigi opened his mouth to speak just as the speakers built all around the stadium blared like an alarm. "Would the Mario Fireballs please enter the field? The game will start in ten minutes!"

"You can tell me later, bro. Right now we've got a game to win!" Mario smiled and rushed out of the locker room with his bat and glove in hand. Luigi sighed and adjusted his hat, taking his time to retrieve his own bat and glove from his bag. He wasn't sure what he was going to do that wouldn't embarrass himself like he usually did. He didn't really plan ahead for any of this, come to think of it. Luigi shook his head apathetically and gradually trudged to the baseball field. Maybe he can think of something as they played.

The game started out rough. Waluigi was an amazing pitcher, and as much as it physically hurt Luigi to admit it, his purple counterpart knew how to throw a mean curve ball. Waluigi managed to strike out three Toads in a row, making Wario's team up to bat in less than three minutes of the game starting. As Luigi jogged onto the outfield, he could see the nervous sweat on his brother's brow. It was never a good sign when Mario sweated so early in the game. Luigi galloped to the left field, readying his glove for any incoming baseballs to stray his way. It was then he noticed her.

"D-Daisy?" Luigi murmured to himself, a pink hue decorating his cheeks. The tomboyish princess was in the far right field wearing her usual shorts and tank top for when she played sports. She noticed Luigi staring at her and waved at him cheerfully, giving him a warm smile. The green plumber's knees threatened to give out but he snapped out of his trance and shyly waved back. He saw her giggle before a panicked scream bellowed from the pitcher's mound.

"Luigi, heads up!" Mario shouted.

Luigi just looked up in time to see a round shadow blot out the sun. He froze just before the ball clunked him right in the head. The world blacked out in seconds and the only thing Luigi could hear was the deafened shouts of his friends gathering around him.

Luigi woke up in the medical ward. The lights above were blinding and weren't helping the extreme pain in his noggin. A Toad in a white coat rushed over and motioned for the green clothed hero to rest. "You shouldn't get up so fast! You took a nasty hit out there. Are you sure you're okay?"

Luigi ignored the medical Toad's order to take it easy and swing his legs over the bed, grasping his forehead with his hand to steady himself. "How long have I been out?"

"About half an hour. Why?" The Toad scrutinized his patient all over as they spoke. It was his job to ensure the health of all who came to him, after all.

Luigi jumped off the bed suddenly, feeling a surge of energy flow through him. "I have to get back to the game! Mario's counting on me!" and Daisy as well, he thought.

"Please, I insist you rest today. You can't risk another injury like that." The Toad advised sternly.

"I can't stay." Luigi grabbed his cap off from the side table residing next to his bed and started for the exit with determination. "Today's my day to shine."

When the Italian left the medical ward, he realized there was a bandage wrapped around his head. He yanked it off and then sprinted towards the field, his injury throbbing the whole way. He ignored it though, stealing a glance up at the score board hovering above the baseball field. Wario's team was winning by six points. Luigi briskly made his way to the batter's den and found his brother waiting anxiously for his turn.

"Weegee!" Mario gasped in surprise, him and the rest of the team turning their attention to the injured twin. "Are you feeling okay? Are you sure you can still play?" The red plumber inspected his brother over and only noticed the purple and bruised bump forming on his forehead.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse, to be honest." Luigi smiled halfheartedly, trying to change the subject off from him.

"Well after this inning, I'm switching you to home plate. You know, to keep you from getting hit by anymore baseballs." Mario snickered, everyone else joining in. The only ones who didn't laugh were Peach, Daisy and Toadette. They just smiled knowingly at Luigi.

Somewhat embarrassed, Luigi waved off the comment and agreed to take the plate. Maybe it was for the best anyways. He didn't need to make himself any more foolish looking than he already did. A roar of excitement exploded around him then and he looked towards the field to see that DK had hit a two home runner, meaning that they only needed four points to tie and five points to win.

Mario went up to bat and Luigi assumed his rightful spot on the bench next to Daisy and Peach, though the pink princess seemed busy watching her hero bat at the plate. Daisy turned to Luigi then looking concerned. "Hey, are you sure you sure you're feeling okay? You were out cold earlier this morning and that bruise looks downright sick." It was no secret that Daisy had a thing for Luigi. The only one who didn't know that was the green clad plumber himself.

"This? It's really nothing. I was just distracted I guess." Luigi replied offhandedly.

"Distracted?" Daisy mused. She knew exactly what he meant though. She loved to torture poor Luigi.

The Italian flinched and realized that he dug his own grave. "I uh, I mean that I-"

"OUT! SWITCH!"

Saved by the out. Luigi stammered as he gathered up his glove and hiked to home plate. "L-Looks like we've got to get going!" He never felt so happy to leave the batter's den before. He hated awkwardly ending his conversation with Daisy, though. At least he could recollect his thoughts now.

He crouched behind the batter's plate and readied for Mario's pitch. Out of the corner of Luigi's eye he saw Daisy still taking right field. He smiled to no one in particular and thought that THIS was going to be how he would impress Daisy. He and Mario were good when signing to each other during baseball games. The only thing was they made up their own language so nobody else knew what they were motioning. This was a good thing though because they could either be scratching their chin or signaling each other and the opposite team would be none the wiser.

Luigi looked his brother in the eyes and ran his tongue over his teeth, followed by adjusting his cap. Wario, who was the current batter, saw the strange gesture and gave the green Italian a weirded-out stare. Mario nodded though and threw a sluggish screw ball. Wario swung too early and missed, grinding his teeth afterwards. Luigi smirked and eyed Mario again, rolling his neck and spitting on the ground. Once more, the older twin nodded and pitched a fast ball that almost beaned Wario, but still counted as a strike. Wario was fuming now, tightening his grip on his bat and leaning a bit closer to the plate.

Perfect. Luigi could see the amazed glances he was getting from his teammates. Including Daisy. The mild ache from his accident earlier pulsed through his ears, but he couldn't stop now. There was only one more inning after this one and he couldn't let his team down. One more strike and Wario was out. That would mean Luigi's team would be up to bat, trying to catch up on the score board before it was too late. There was only one way to ensure the greedy man's downfall. Luigi faked a sneeze and then scratched his neck. Mario's eyes widened, a little surprised, but nodded in finality. The red clothed hero wound up, the baseball in his hand igniting with bright red flames, and finally pitched the ball as hard as he could. The ball came so fast and was so hot that when Luigi caught the ball it had left a black scorch mark in his glove. Wario didn't even swing. He paused for a moment to register what just happened. Luigi grinned and stood up, stretching his muscles from being crouched over. He saw Daisy from afar jog towards him. It was just like his dream minus the flowers and sunset.

After taking in all that had happened, Wario's fuse cut short and he threw a tantrum, throwing his large bat aside blindly and storming off. The stray bat spiraled directly into the side of Luigi's head and he dropped like a ragdoll onto home plate. He wasn't just blacking out. No, he knew what passing out felt like. As the world sunk along with him, he felt swallowed up by the darkness that enveloped his vision, his thoughts disappearing and his senses becoming weaker.


	2. Switching Pitchers

The first thing he heard was the sound of a woman cursing loudly from another room. He sat up and felt a dull ache in the side of his head. He had no idea why his cranium was mildly throbbing, but he ignored it and got up out of a green bed he didn't recognize. He then noticed the garb was wearing and furrowed his brow. He'd never wear this getup. What was he? A plumber? More swears were heard in the room over. He wanted to investigate, but first he had to change into something more fitting.

Daisy was about to break something, whether it was unintentional or not. She wasn't big on cooking, and even if she was, she wouldn't be any better at it. All the princess was trying to do was make her poor friend an omelet, but so far every 'omelet' she's made has either been soupy, burnt, or has fallen apart on her. She threw the pan she was using into the sink, not realizing the ruckus she was making, and pouted. Daisy was amazing at tennis, soccer, and baseball, but she couldn't even make cereal without ruining something. There was a reason she had her own chefs at her castle to make food for her. The yellow dressed woman deflated in defeat and sighed.

"I'd make an awful housewife. I can't even prepare food for myself. What makes me think I can make food for someone else?" She stared sorrowfully at the garbage can full of failed experiments.

She decided then to turn her attention away from cooking and tried thinking of something else. Mario and Peach left for the evening, Mario asking Daisy to watch Luigi, for he promised the pink princess they would go out after the game. Daisy of course agreed and swore she'd take care of him, but she wasn't sure what else to do than wait around for him to wake up all night, if he even woke up at all.

Not knowing what else to do, Daisy went into the living room and switched the TV to Mushroom Kingdom News, or MKN for short. She practically lived in her best friend's kingdom now, not abandoning her own, but rather finding it nicer to be with her friends than being alone. The news had nothing special on, as usual. All it talked about was the weather, upcoming events, and recent happenings.

You'd think with all the kingdom's been through there'd be more villains showing up. However, Bowser's been lying pretty low lately and every other bad guy seems to be keeping to themselves. Doesn't matter though, because eventually trouble will come knocking on Peach's door and she'll most likely get into trouble again. If not her, then some goon will threaten the good will of the mushroom people. Daisy chuckled as she flipped channels, realizing just now that nobody's dared to kidnap her. They must be intimidated by her or some other reason like that. She didn't understand what made Peach more admirable to capture than the Sarasaland princess herself. Daisy didn't dwell on it though. She was rather glad no one bothered her as much as her best friend; not that she was glad her best friend got into all kinds of trouble.

The distant sound of a door opening grasped Daisy's attention, somewhat frightening her as she cautiously stood up from the couch. She crept to the hallway that lead to the Mario brothers' rooms and whispered almost too quietly for even herself to hear. "Luigi? Hey, is that you?" Her reply was a soft thud from the living room behind her. She jumped and turned around erratically, eyes searching for the culprit. She became braver then and spoke more strictly, annoyed. "Alright, whoever's in here can stop fooling around now. I know you're here so just show yourself. I don't like to play games."

"That's a shame. I could have sworn by your physique that you were athletic or acrobatic."

Daisy turned again, staring into the shadowed hallway she was just facing. She squinted, trying to get a better look at the source of the husky, accented voice she just heard. "Who are you? C'mon, stop hiding!" She demanded, unsure of what she was getting herself into.

A dark figure emerged from the darkness of the hallway, a mischievous smirk played on his lips as he became more visible to the princess. Daisy took a step back, unsure of what to do or think. The man looked exactly like Luigi save for his black clothes and reversed L on his cap. And his eyes… Something about them was so off but she couldn't say what. The figure in black and green then took a couple paces towards Daisy, grinning at her shocked reaction. "Have at you, flower princess!" The stranger shouted and pointed at the startled and bewildered Daisy. "I am Mr. L, the Green Thunder! I don't know where I am or who you are, but it won't matter soon after I stop that blue overalled fool from interrupting Count Bleck's plans!"

A hush blanketed the room then. Mr. L frozen in his pose and Daisy staring at him with a confused stare. "Um…" Daisy muttered after a painful thirty seconds passed. "Luigi, are you, er, roleplaying?"

Mr. L's finger drooped and he raised a brow. "What? Do you know who you're talking to? I am Count Bleck's most superior minion! I'm a mechanical genius who can build robots the size of this inferior house! You should show more respect!"

Daisy was officially weirded out by the time 'Mr. L' went on insisting he was a master bandit. She was pretty sure Luigi was hallucinating or something from the day's ordeal. Perhaps she could convince him to relax or something? "Okay, _Mr. L_," Daisy walked over to the couch and fluffed up a nearby cushion, motioning for the man to sit down. "Before you go out to carry out this Count Bleck's plan, maybe you should relax for a bit. You just woke up and you're probably feeling pretty crummy."

The crook in black thought the proposition over. He did just wake up after who knows how long. And he did have a dreadful pain in his head… A few hours of his time couldn't hurt, but then it was back to his master scheme! Without a word, Mr. L plopped down on the pinstriped couch coolly and tipped his hat over his eyes to rest. He had no idea who the broad was, but he didn't care. She must be a maid or something Count Bleck hired for him. About time he got the recognition he deserved.

"So, uh, Mr. L. Why do you want to serve this Bleck guy so bad? Wouldn't you rather do your own thing?" Daisy queried, leaning against the top of the couch and looking down on him. She wondered what Luigi was going on about, so she played along. "I mean, I hate to break it to you, but Count Bleck's been defeated for a long time. You're pretty much on you-"

"WHAT?" Mr. L popped up from the couch like he was just struck by lightening. "How long have I been out? How was he defeated? WHO defeated him?" Questions spilled from the minion's mouth like a fountain, his chill demeanor gone.

Daisy raised her arms defensively, attempting to calm him. "Listen, all I know is that Count Bleck's been out of commission for a good year or so and every minion under him has been as well." She saw Mr. L's expression turn blank as she continued. "That would make you the only guy left, dude."

Mr. L shook his head and glanced over at the front door, hesitating before he spoke. "I suppose there's no point in following orders anymore." The dark clad man got up from his seat and trudged towards the exit leading outside. "I'll just do things my way then." He smirked devilishly to himself, schemes and plans developing even as he walked those few feet.

Daisy chased after the fleeing bandit and grabbed his arm just as he reached for the doorknob. Mr. L peered back at her, surprised, as she kept a strong grip on his bicep. "Hold it, buddy." Daisy had to think quickly and remember that Luigi wasn't Luigi. "Um, it's getting kinda late, don't you think? Wouldn't you rather stay here for the night before leaving? Rest up a bit before going out on your own?" She was trying her best trying to convince the delusional Luigi to stay, but talking and persuading was Peach's thing. Daisy's was excelling at sports and games.

Mr. L mulled his options over in his mind, pondering what the girl was trying to get at. He grew curious and decided he would leave after figuring out what this yellow clothed lady wanted from him. Perhaps she could let him in on what's been going on since he's been gone while he's at it too. Taking a step away from the door, the mechanic showed he was not going to resist and smiled in the young woman's direction. "Well, you have my interest. I suppose the Green Thunder can take a small vacation from being so awesome."

Daisy coughed awkwardly and motioned back at the couch. "How about we watch some TV or whatever? Maybe you can tell me more about yourself?" The flower princess had no idea what to do in situations where your friends acted like complete strangers, but she guessed the best way to get Luigi to stay was to indulge him and play along with whatever he was doing, whether it was on purpose or not.

"As long as we don't watch anything stupid like soap operas." Mr. L nonchalantly walked over to the couch, sat down, and leaned on the armchair with his elbow. He picked up the remote control and turned through channels so fast, Daisy didn't think he was even paying attention to what he was flipping through at all.

Daisy sighed, mentally preparing herself, before sitting down next to the ex-minion. She decided that picking up conversation was a good way to start getting to know this 'Mr. L'. "Soap operas are boring and so cliché. Now if we're talking about horror movies, then you're up my alley." Daisy smiled to herself, remembering the time she watched a poltergeist movie with Luigi only two weeks ago. Needless to say, the poor guy didn't even last long enough for the good part of the movie, which was the part where a birdo was killed by flying butcher knives and pinned to the kitchen wall. Why would you go into a haunted mansion and then enter rooms where sharp objects are commonly found? She supposed it was just movie logic.

Mr. L raised his head with intrigue and peered over at Daisy. "For someone dressed like a princess, you sure don't act or think like one." He noted teasingly.

Oh, that did not sit well with Daisy. Not even a little bit. She clenched her hands but restrained herself, remembering that this was still her best friend. "I AM a princess, _Mr. L_. And not acting like a damsel in distress happens to work very well for me, thanks." She snapped, keeping her head straight, and pretended to watch television as she spoke. However she felt the piercing stare from the man next to her and it was making her lose her nerve. Mr. L could tell.

He didn't know she was an actual princess. Hell, he figured the reason she was dressed up so nice was because she was a servant of his or something sent by the Count, though obviously that was not the case anymore. Mr. L chuckled internally. This was going to be interesting. "A princess, huh? And what kingdom do you rule over, Ms. Yellow n' Touchy?"

Daisy kept herself in check, no matter how hard it was for her, as she unclenched her hands and nestled them into her lap. She sidelong glanced in Mr. L's direction, taking note of his cocky demeanor, which only got her more irritated as she spoke. "Sarasaland. It's a long ways away from the Mushroom Kingdom, if you have to know."

"Afraid I've never heard of it." Mr. L smirked, placing his head in his hand as he leaned against the sofa cushion, trying his best to make the princess as uncomfortable as possible. "So I guess we're in your kingdom right now. I got to say, your castle or mansion or whatever, is pretty shoddy for royalty." He finished, inspecting the closed in spaces the one story house bore.

"It's not my place." Daisy stated plainly, studying his face.

"Oh?" Mr. L sat straight up and peered around. "Then where are we, my dear?"

Daisy folded her arms, trying to mentally distance herself from the mocking menace. Maybe she could trigger something to bring Luigi back? Remind him somehow through conversation? "Mario and _Luigi's_ house. We're in the Mushroom Kingdom right now._ Luigi_ usually stays home to take care of the house, but right now _Luigi_ is out."

Mr. L took careful note that he was in his nemesis' house, but gave Daisy a questioning look due to her strange emphasis on this Luigi guy. "I'm getting the feeling you're trying to tell me something, Madame Frills."

Daisy growled, reaching her boiling point, and grabbed the family photo of the two brothers from the stand next to her side of the couch. "This guy right here!" Daisy pointed at the green Italian smiling awkwardly at the camera. "Doesn't ring any bells? Not even a little bit?"

Taken aback by the princess's outburst, Mr. L took a good look at the man in the photo. It was obvious this guy and Mario were brothers. They wore clothes that almost looked alike for Grambi's sake! He stared back up at the flustered damsel and shrugged. "Nope. But by the looks of him, he's probably a big wimp."

Daisy stilled, the frame in her hand shaking. Mr. L raised a curious brow. Then, suddenly, Daisy guffawed loudly, putting a hand to her face trying to stifle the chortles. She couldn't believe that Luigi said that about himself. Is this character he made up from his dark inner thoughts or something? It was just so ironic to her that the guy who tried to prove neigh sayers wrong just agreed with them as a different person completely.

The bandit didn't know how to react. What was it he said that put the princess on the verge of tears? He waited for her to calm down and wipe her eyes clear to ask. "Find something funny, princess?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ugh, it's just…" Daisy realized it was a bad idea to try to convince this guy that he was the 'big wimp' in the photo. She thought fast. "Er, nothing. I'm just losing it I guess." Yeah, that wasn't going to convince anyone. She nervously avoided his gaze and pretended to watch TV again.

Mr. L mistook Daisy's suspicious excuse and behavior as a nervous reaction and put two and two together. A light bulb went off in his head and he immediately assumed that the princess was attracted to him and that she was trying to hide her affections for him. That would also explain why she didn't want him to leave! Thinking he had everything figured out, Mr. L decided that he'd might as well try his hand at seduction. Having an evil sidekick girlfriend to wreak havoc with him seemed like a glorious idea. The only problem was, he didn't even know the girl's name. He cleared his throat and edged a bit closer to Daisy; his half lidded eyes glanced sideways at her as he stretched an arm over her shoulders.

"Woah!" Daisy jumped from the sudden contact, giving Mr. L an incredulous look. She swiped his arm off of her and crossed her arms. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't think I ever caught your name, darling. Mind indulging me?" Mr. L smiled, looking more like a jackass than a suave lover boy.

Daisy wanted to slap Mr. L into next week, but she remembered that this was Luigi and that_ he_ was making these advances. The foreign ruler became conflicted then, not sure whether she should encourage this or not. Answering him wouldn't be enabling him, right? "Princess Daisy. But it's just Daisy to you." She wasn't sure if she would regret this later.

"Daisy." Mr. L repeated, smirking at how her name rolled off his tongue. "That makes sense since your lovely dress is inspired by them."

The yellow clothed woman rolled her eyes and snorted. "The transition between you insulting me and then complimenting me was not very smooth, Mr. L." Daisy playfully mocked, taking in the sweet feeling of knocking the mechanic's ego down a notch. She smiled mischievously then. "Maybe if you weren't such a jerk I'd take your advances more sincerely."

Mr. L knew exactly what to do and say to butter Daisy up now, even if it wasn't in his nature to do what he was about to do. He brushed her teasing off as nothing and placed a hand on his chest, trying his best at honesty, which he was very good at faking. "You're right, dear princess. I shouldn't have been so rude." He then took her hand in his and covered it with his other one, looking up at her from under his cap. "Surely you could give me another chance?" The bandit hooked her in then and there. He could tell from the light blush on her cheeks as she stared at him with newfound confusion.

This wasn't what she expected at all. Luigi- Mr. L- Ah! Whoever this was with her green hero's face was trying to make a pass at her. Was it still basically Luigi though since this was technically him, just with another personality? He kept staring at her with those strange eyes. They were almost completely white, just hinted with a touch of blue. What was up with that? Oh right, he's still expecting a reply. Daisy's lips parted, trying to figure out a way to respond, but words failed her. What should she do in this situation? What _could_ she do?

"Your silence tells me you are baffled. Perhaps my apology was too sudden?" Mr. L smiled, tilting his head at her expectedly. If he could, he'd be cackling loudly at how easily he put this princess under his thumb. He had to keep his act up though, otherwise Daisy wouldn't show an ounce of interest in him anymore and his awesome evil girlfriend plan would be ruined.

"Lu- Mr. L." Daisy hastily corrected, still unsure of herself. "I'll let you off the hook as long as you promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?" He queried, still staring seductively at her.

"You have to give up crime. No stealing, no trouble making, nada." Daisy answered confidently. "If you promise me that you'll behave from now on, I think we can work something out." She smirked knowingly to herself, seeing the dark clad man hesitate after voicing her conditions.

There was no way in hell Mr. L was going to turn over a new leaf, even if it was for some princess who wasn't a big obnoxious powder puff. He wasn't going to tell Daisy that though. No, that would ruin the illusion. He'd just agree to all her silly deals until he influenced her enough to join him. And if for some reason his plan didn't work, then locking her up somewhere until she changed her tune seemed about right to him. Until then though, he'd be Mr. Yes Man. "Anything you wish." Mr. L leaned down and kissed Daisy's hand, a devilish gleam danced across his face before he rose back up. "Though I do have a request of my own."

Daisy's dreamy gaze faded into suspicion, eyeing Mr. L questioningly and slowly pulling her hand away. "And what kind of request are we talking about here?"

"Nothing you wouldn't like, I assure you." Mr. L reassured her with an enticing smile. He noticed her relax a bit before continuing. "All I ask is that you let me _show_ you how good I can be tonight. If tomorrow you don't fall for my obvious charm, then I'll leave you alone." He knew he was lying about that last part, but he had to sweeten his bargain for her.

Uncertain of how she was supposed to reply, Daisy blindly agreed, almost forgetting that Luigi wasn't really this tempting dark figure. "Fine, then. No funny business though, you got me?"

Mr. L merely smiled at her as a reply and got up from the couch. "Well then, since we've established our terms, how about we get started?" He extended his hand to Daisy, an inviting smirk crossing his lips.

There were so many things wrong here and Daisy could name them all. Between knowing that she was probably taking advantage of her best friend when he wasn't himself to agreeing to do whatever a supposed criminal's terms were, Daisy felt a twinge of guilt when staring back into the welcoming eyes of 'Mr. L'. But then again, maybe this is Luigi pretending to be someone else in an attempt to gather the courage to court her? She didn't know what to do in the given situation, but she figured that as long as it was still Luigi, it wouldn't cause too much harm… right? The princess took a deep breath and grasped Mr. L's hand, allowing him to help her up from the furnishing. As the two approached the hallway leading to Luigi's room, Daisy's stomach tightened, now thinking maybe she should have declined earlier when she had the chance.

* * *

**Important Author's Note: _The upcoming chapter is the reason this fanfic is rated M. I figured it was only fair to give a warning for those sensitive to such things. Thank you for your time and thank you for reading.__  
_**


End file.
